


No secrets

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: "If you'd be pregnant, would you tell us before we'd find it out by ourselves?"





	1. Chapter 1

Capsule Corp. was silent in the early morning, and it often did so, after Bulma's death. There were times when he even had strong emotions for the onna, but those were quickly gone. Their children have all grown up, have their own business to run, and mostly he was left alone. Which he didn't mind too much. Trunks once or twice asked for a spar, but he wasn’t a match for his dad since he stopped training.  
The Prince went to the gravity chamber to train at 6am and he stayed until 8am. After a quick shower he put some clothes on, ate his breakfast, and then sparred with his rival until they couldn't stand anymore.  
"That was a tough one." Goku said, resting near to the older Saiyan. "You're always surprising me with something new."  
Vegeta just shook his head and sighed.  
"Can we do it again? I really miss it since Chi'... " Goku held a pause. "Since she's… not here."  
The Earth raised Saiyan still wasn’t able to say that she was dead. He blushed a little as he remembered Vegeta's eyes and moans. How the prince panted and screamed his name as he brought him closer and closer to the pleasure.  
"No."  
The answer came rapidly and coldly, but the prince couldn't hide the slight pinkish colour from his cheeks. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed all of those things Kakarot did to him.  
"Buuuut I know you loved that..." Goku whined.  
"I'm not your sex toy. Case closed. You have a home to go to and Goten’s waiting for you."  
"Oh, you know his name!" the other Saiyan said sarcastically. "So, he’s not 'your brat' anymore?"  
Vegeta was clearly surprised by the sudden change of his rival's tone. Does he act like someone who has a brain, or does he really have one?  
"You can see me as an idiot if you want, and I know sometimes I actually act like one, but I always get what I want. Some way or another." He said with a strange, almost fearful smile.  
"Do you think rape scares me?" Vegeta laughed into Goku's face. "Frieza did way worse to me."  
"Would you like to talk about it?" the other Saiyan asked, raising his left eyebrow, carefully watching the Prince’s every little response.  
"No."  
Vegeta crossed his arms before his chest, subconsciously signalling he feels uncomfortable.  
"Do have food at your home?" he finally asked his rival.  
"Eh?"  
"Something to eat, you eternally hungry and horny idiot!"  
"Uh?"  
"Dinner at 8pm. Don’t be late. Bring the brat as well."  
With these words, the older Saiyan left their usual battleground, leaving Goku more surprised than ever.

***

The Prince was slapping his forehead for the thousandth time.  
Why are you an idiot?! Inviting both of them like you wouldn’t know they could eat the whole planet and they’d be still hungry after that!  
"Hi, dad. What are you doing?" Trunks asked, looking around.  
The whole kitchen was covered in various kinds of sauces, slices of vegetables, inedible pieces of meat, and other things which the lavender haired boy didn’t want to recognize. His father didn’t respond, just grumbled to himself.  
"Oh, cooking. Can I help you?"  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I’M BUSY HERE?"  
Trunks left the house without a word and Vegeta turned back to the meat in front of him. He chopped it up and put in wok with some spices as well.  
"DAAAAAAD, I’M HOME!"  
Bra ran to hug the prince. She rested her head on his chest and breathed his scent in deeply. She smiled when Vegeta hugged back a little hesitantly.  
"Long time no see, dad. How are you?"  
"I’m alive."  
"You are grumpy again. Why?"  
"Because I was an idiot and invited Kakarot and his brat to dinner." he answered with a little blush on his face.  
"I can help. You can’t say no. And shave your face. Your stubble makes you look older and less sexy."  
The prince just blinked. How dare a sixteen-year-old give him orders? But she is his only princess…  
"And you cooked for them all by yourself instead of ordering food?"  
Vegeta’s face turned all red. He could spare that time and wouldn’t make a complete idiot of himself.  
"It’s okay, we all know you have a little crush on him."  
"Do I have a what on Kakarot?"  
"A crush. It means you like him more than just a friend or a sparring partner."  
"What makes you think that?" the Prince asked.  
"Kakarot did this, Kakarot did that, I hate that idiot, I have to beat him..." Bra held a pause, and stopped to imitate his voice. "Do you need more?"  
Vegeta was speechless. Did he really act like a lovesick teenager?  
"We have to talk. Sit down here." He pointed to the chairs in their kitchen.  
"Daddy, I'm old enough to skip the birds and the bees talk."  
"Why would I talk to you about those little animals?" The Prince blinked, clearly surprised.  
Bra bursted out to laughter.  
"It means the sex talk..."  
"Then why don't you say that? Humans..."  
"For your information, I'm just half human."  
Vegeta's chest puffed up with pride. His daughter accepted their heritage!  
"By the way, what would you like to say?"  
"Saiyans work differently, as you know. Both sexes were able to give birth."  
He gave her time to process the information and then he continued.  
"Full-blooded Saiyans went into heat once or twice a year. They let out pheromones which attracted the other one. The goal was to produce cubs."  
"And if my nose works well you have this thing at this moment."  
"Yes." he admitted bluntly.  
"And since Goku is the only Saiyan left.."  
"No!" Vegeta almost screamed.  
"It's not a shame. He makes you happy, we all know. Then what's the problem? You two would be incredibly cool together! You'd have so cute cubs!"  
Vegeta just blushed like never before in his life. She's right and she knows it.  
"Anyway, have a bath and shave your face. I'll watch over the food."  
Vegeta thought about retorting but finally he listened to his daughter, and when he finished, he dressed up into his training spandex.  
"No, no, no. Please. Relax. It's a date, not a sparring session! I'll help you to choose some human clothes."  
Vegeta just shook his head.  
"It's not a date."  
"Then why are you giving him food which you made all by yourself? You, the prince of all Saiyans, for a third-class?"  
Bra knew she got him. Her lips curled up to a small smile.  
"We all encourage you to do what your heart desires. Since the food is ready, I'll help you to choose some comfy clothes."  
They went to the Prince's room and Bra opened his wardrobe. She picked a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt, but after she went out heard her father yelling.  
"Damned clothes! I'm a warrior, not a mannequin!"  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
"I can't fit into these!"  
"May I come in?"  
"Yes." Vegeta huffed, trying to pulling up the jeans, but failed miserably. His daughter bursted out to laughter.  
"Your ass is so muscular it can't---" the girl laughed. "I'll call a friend for clothes. Wait here they'll be here in a few minutes."  
Bra did as she promised and showed a pair of black jeans and a white shirt to his father.  
"I set the table while you changed!"  
Vegeta just shook his head. Does really everyone know? He dressed up and went downstairs to see what his daughter has been done. The table looked just perfect.  
"Dad, would you be okay with that if Trunks would come back and eat with us?"  
"I don't think he would."  
Bra just blinked.  
"I yelled at him for no reason."  
Bra’s lips curled up to a genuine smile.  
"He's okay. He's coming back with Gohan."  
"Why?"  
The Prince didn’t understand their logics.  
"Because he loves his daddy and Gohan hasn't seen you in ages?"  
"Why would he care? I’m not his idiotic father or any next of kin of his."  
"Because he's like Goku. He wants to know that everyone is okay."  
"Annoying. Like his father." Vegeta said, furring his brows.  
"But you like him..."  
"That's none of your concern."  
The girl just giggled at his father’s embarrassment.  
"My daddy is in love..." she sang.  
"Bra!" he shouted.  
"You hated him so much you fell in love with him... Did you ever taught about that?"  
"When I saw him at the first time, he was in heat." Vegeta almost closed his eyes, but he continued. "I subconsciously wanted to fight for dominance. And his human side made me angry. I wanted him to act like a Saiyan he is. But many things happened since then..."  
"If you'd be pregnant, would you tell us before we'd find it out by ourselves?"  
"I wouldn't be able to hide it for too long. My body is too small for hiding something like that."  
The girl just smiled. So that's why. He wants to tell his soon-to-be mate that he's pregnant... Which means they will have a brother or sister!  
The bell rang and the two half-breeds went in and said hello to Bra and Vegeta.  
"I hope you are in a better mood now." the lavender haired boy said.  
"And I hope once you'll be the boy I was proud of." Vegeta growled.  
"I don't know what's your problem with me." the boy said coldly. "We've been talking about this and you said that you're okay with my decision."  
Vegeta just hmmph-ed.  
"Long time no see." Gohan said with a small smile. "I hope you will take good care of my little brother."  
"Will I what?" Vegeta asked, but then he realised. "I hope you invited everyone to mock and laugh at me." he told to her daughter.  
Gohan looked at the Prince and gathered all of his bravery.  
"Vegeta, may I ask something... Private?"  
"Private? From me? I have no secrets, thanks to my daughter."  
"Vegeta, I'm serious. Your energy feels weird. Like..."  
The older Saiyan blushed. He knows!  
"Why do I feel two ki signals in your body?"  
He didn’t respond.  
"Are you...?" Bra asked hoping her dream would become true.  
Vegeta just blushed even more.  
"Saiyans are even more weird than I ever thought..." Gohan said.  
"It's just biology. Women were few in number and evolution did its job in order to spare our race from dying out."  
"Wow."  
That was the only thing Trunks was able to say. He felt like he would have something like an information overload. His father is pregnant! He imagined him with a big belly, as Goku hugs him from behind, placing his big hands protectively to his abdomen.  
"You should at least say hello!" Bra noted a bit too loudly, bringing him back to reality.  
"My bad. I was thinking about something." he said as he greeted Goku and Goten. "I hope you are doing well."  
"Like always." the earth raised Saiyan answered. "How about you?"  
"I'm fine, sometimes I wish I could clone myself or something like that. Company things are getting harder than I thought. But I'm not whining." Trunks said with a small smile. "How's your sparring going?"  
"Pretty good. It's sad you stopped training but I can understand. You have a company to run."  
"Do you understand things? Since when?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, looking at Goku.  
He subconsciously poked out his tongue and licked his lips. Kakarot was perfection on legs. Maybe his pride wasn’t able to accept it but he fell so hard for him.  
"You're being mean again, Geta."  
Goku's lips formed into a pout.  
"Don't call me that.”  
During sex he didn’t seem to mind it at all.  
Their children were laughing.  
"Aren't they cute together?" Bra asked.  
The prince just rolled his eyes while Goku blushed.  
"I think you would like to say something to my father." Gohan said.  
"I think you should shut the fuck up."  
"Say that again, I’m not sure I heard you right." Goku's older son growled threateningly.  
"It's our business not yours. And if you want to fight just tell me. I'm up to teach you a lesson anytime."  
"Hey, hey." Goku stepped between the two. "There's no need to destroy everything for no reason. After dinner I'm up for a spar if you want to do it."  
"For the remembrance of the good old days?" Gohan asked.  
"It would make me happy." his father smiled at him.  
Bra was wondering what prevented all of them to attack the food like they always do.  
"Enough talking! Bon appetit!"  
The silence didn't last long more than five minutes.  
"It was yummy! Where did you order it?" Goku asked patting his belly satisfied.  
Vegeta growled a little angrily and disappointedly as well.  
"He cooked it all by himself." Bra pointed out the truth.  
The earth raised Saiyan was surprised.  
"My bad, I didn't know!"  
"If you want to train, do it outside!!" the girl yelled before they could start anything.  
"Sis, my ear is working fine, I'd be thankful if you wouldn't yell right into it."  
"Deal with it. I can yell louder."  
"How about no?"  
"Pussy."  
"Did you just-?" Trunks blinked.  
"Move on, I think we have some training to do and leave the 'adults' to do their thing." the girl said with a mischievous grin.  
"But I want to be here when Vegeta admits he’s preg-"  
The prince’s face turned into the deepest shade of red and he wasn’t far of yelling at the boy.  
"REALLY??" that was the only thing Goku was able to say, then he just hugged and kissed all over the smaller Saiyan.

*tbc*


	2. Chapter 2

"Air-" Vegeta panted between those almost suffocating hugs.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!!"  
As an apology for his behaviour Goku just kissed him wherever he reached the smooth skin of the prince. Vegeta just wanted the kids to leave them alone... But it wasn't so easy. Bra took pictures of them with her mobile.  
"Is it possible that I think they are cute as fuck together? All the enemies to friends then lovers thing?" Gohan asked with a thoughtful face.  
"Did you just used the word 'fuck' in a sentence?"  
Trunks was clearly surprised by the sudden change of the older Son boy's language.  
"Yeah. What's your problem with that?"  
"Nothing. I'm just surprised."  
"And I bet he can surprise you in other ways, if you know what I'm Saiyan." Goten winked at his friend.  
Trunks blushed deeply but Gohan just smiled at them a little sadly.  
"Don't tell me you still miss Videl. She cheated on you! Not even once!" Goku's younger son said.  
"She pretended that baby was mine. I felt she was lying to me. But I wanted to believe that my senses are tricking me..."  
Vegeta smiled genuinely at him.  
"At home those bearers who cheated on their mates mostly were killed by their own dominant partner." The prince said. "Having a cub out of the bond is the greatest betrayal of the relationship. Before the mating it doesn't matter but after the bond is sealed, none should touch a sub - or even the dom, because Saiyans were extremely jealous creatures - without the other one's approval."  
"That's crazy. But somehow I like that. No, I won't kill her but the other part sounds so Saiyan. Don't touch my mate or my stuff or I'll beat the living shit out of you."  
"Exactly what your grandfather would say if he could be there."  
"Did you know my father???" Goku asked excitedly. "Tell me about him!!!"  
"I didn't know Bardock very much. I saw him a few times because he punched some elite guard in the gut and the idiot lost his consciousness. It happened pretty frequently. The elites kept bugging him until he lost it and taught them a lesson."  
"I wish I could meet my parents." the earth raised Saiyan mused. "Hopefully they weren't like Raditz was."  
"I think your father was way worse, but in a smarter way." Vegeta added.  
"How do you mean that?"  
"You'll find it out one day."  
Their kids decided to go out and train together for a few hours.  
"They grew up so quickly... But I was dead for a long time so maybe that's why I feel like that."  
"I can relate. I was waiting for you to come back to me."  
"But back then you were still with..."  
"Oh, don't start that you weren't thinking about filling my ass 24/7!"  
"I did." Goku said with a shameless smile. "And when finally happened it was even better than I ever imagined."  
It was Vegeta's turn to blush.  
"My sexy pregnant mate..."  
"Technically we are not mates until the bond is not sealed."  
"Not yet, but soon..."  
"You eternally horny animal!"  
Goku just giggled until the prince smacked him into the head.  
"Owee, that hurt! Why are you doing this if you love me? Were Saiyans like that?"  
"I want to reach the Saiyan inside of you, before we..."  
Vegeta wasn't sure of his feelings. They didn't even tell each other... But is it necessary? He's pregnant, for any god's sake! Does anyone need better proof than that? He, the prince of all Saiyans, from a third class... But technically Kakarot wouldn't be a third-class... With the power level of his, he could have been a high-class elite, maybe even his bodyguard... The prince shook his head. These are just fantasies. Saiyans are gone for good and they are the last three... four full-blooded ones, including Tarble.  
"You're thinking so hard I almost can hear it." Goku said with a worrying expression, caressing his face. “What’s wrong?”  
"After the bonding you'll be able reach me telepathically."  
"Does it bother you? You know I’m not judging.”  
Goku gently kissed the prince, trying to ease his anxiety. He felt Vegeta's muscles loosen as he held the smaller Saiyan in his arms.  
"The kids..."  
"Sssshh. They already know we did it. Pleeeeease?"  
The older Saiyan just sighed and he sat down to his soon-to-be mate's lap and started to purr subconsciously. His tail intertwined with Goku's. He was happy to have it back.  
It happened only a few weeks ago but he knew what did it mean. His heat started and he was crazy when Kakarot went closer to him and his scent filled his nose. He wanted to throw himself at him like a cheap whore...  
Then he saw Kakarot has his tail as well and he completely lost his mind. He let him hug from behind, and felt his hard cock through his gi pants.  
"Kakarot..."  
"Yes?" he asked, nibbling the prince's left ear, then his mouth wandered to his neck leaving red marks on the smooth skin, making the royal pant.  
"Fuck-"  
"I will, my prince. Don't worry about that."  
"I spy with my little eye a tent in your pants. Is it because of me?" asked Goku playfully, licking Vegeta's neck.  
The older Saiyan shivered a little, but purred in response. The licking reminded him something which he wanted to forget but he wasn't able to. He told himself a thousand times Kakarot is not like Frieza was, but the memory still haunted him.  
"I'm sure it's not because I feel something similar in yours." Vegeta answered cockily, trying to think about something else.  
"I'm not even ashamed. I can't resist to think anything dirty when I feel that gorgeous ass in my lap or I grab them..."  
Goku almost saw the smirk on Vegeta's face. He ripped the prince's undervest and his fingers started to play with his nipples, making him moan a little.  
"You like that, hm?"  
The prince didn't answer, just rubbed himself to his lover. He felt the hands which were trying to undress him.  
"Take me... Like you did when you got me pregnant."

An hour later both of them were panting wordlessly, lapping the blood off from their bite marks.  
"That was amazing..." the earth raised Saiyan panted, as he got up to take a shower.  
He picked up his mate and cleaned him too.

Weeks passed since Vegeta admitted that he's with a cub. He learned to check the cub's ki in order to calm himself at nights when he woke up not feeling the tiny energy of the growing life inside of him. Kakarot didn't let him train which pissed him off the most but he could understand why. He wanted both of them to be safe, and it was a perfectly normal reaction from his mate. Sometimes he even felt spoiled, when the younger Saiyan decided to make him breakfast and dessert as well and he brought them to the bed. But he just loved his face when he contentedly watched him eating up everything.  
Weeks turned to months and he slowly started to show. On most mornings he woke up to the feeling of Kakarot nuzzling to his bump and hearing him purring happily. Sometimes he talked to their unborn cub.  
"Ahahahah, stop! Your hair is tickling me!" he said to his mate in a sleepy voice.  
He got a kiss on the lips as an apology.  
"Sorry, Geta. How are you feeling today?"  
"Hungry... I want pickles..."  
"Pickles?" the earth raised Saiyan looked at him a bit confusedly. "Anything else?"  
"Something without tomatoes and onions. The cub doesn't like them. And no fish. I can't bear the smell of it."  
"No fish, no tomatoes and onions. Would you like to have some tea?"  
The prince nodded. He missed his morning coffee pretty badly but he stopped having it since he realized he's pregnant.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes."  
He turned the TV on but mostly only to have some background noise. He pulled down his covers and put his hands to his belly. Life was unusually fair to him in the last few years. He found love. Settled down and started a family. Sometimes he was thinking that the whole thing is just a daydream and once he will wake up on Frieza's ship again, waiting for the next round of torture and humiliation.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." his mate's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Here's your tea until I get your breakfast done. Be careful, it's hot."  
“Thank you.”  
He took the cup and placed it to the nightstand.  
The smell of bacon and cheese slowly filled his nostrils and he got out of the bed to check on his mate who was busily making various kinds of foods for him, including fried eggs and ham.  
“Take your time, you don’t have to burn your hand like last time…”  
His mate blushed.  
“It was an accident, okay? I put too much oil to the frying pan.”  
“I think you’ve learnt your lesson. It’s good that we heal faster than humans.”  
He kissed the fading wound.  
“I miss training. I feel so utterly useless sitting at home and doing nothing.”  
Goku’s eyes shone brightly as he found out how to make his prince a little more active without endangering him or the cub.  
“Maybe we could go for a walk. Or I can teleport us to my favourite place, if you are tired. Or… you can teach me stuff about our people.”  
Vegeta's lips curled up to a small smile.  
“What kind of stuff I should teach you?”  
The Earth raised Saiyan scratched the back of his head.  
“I dunno… I bet they have had a way different view of the world.”  
He turned the eggs and kissed the Prince’s temple.  
“I made sundae, if you behave well you might get some…” he whispered into his ear.  
“Can I lick it off from your body?”  
“You are so naughty, my Prrrrrince…” he purred. “Food first. I don’t want you to faint because you haven’t eaten normally.”  
Goku hugged him, purring.Vegeta loved his caring side.  
“Can’t I have some dessert first?”  
“I’d love it, but first tell me about our folks.”  
The prince sighed dejectedly.  
“Well, I will skip those parts which you know about. They lived by strict rules. Not just because my father decided so. Every Saiyan who was able to fight and wasn’t pregnant or assigned to go to a mission in three days, had to have at least one training session held by an official trainer.Also everyone was required to be checked by a doctor yearly.”  
“Uh-huh… Would you like to have something more than eggs, ham and bacon? And… pickles?”  
Vegeta caressed his tummy and looked back at his mate.  
“Fruit salad.”  
“Is it all? You should eat more…”  
“I’m not that hungry. But the cub makes me feel like.”  
“I wish I could take your pain and the morning sickness… or at least a part of it.”  
Vegeta hushed him.  
“It’s okay, Kakarot. You don’t have to save the day all the time.”  
Warm lips touched his forehead and he smiled.  
“Sometimes I still have to make myself believe that this is real and it’s happening. You. The cub. Everything…”  
“If you ever feel that just pinch me.”  
He did, making his mate hiss in pain.  
“You told me…”  
“Yeah. It’s ok. I know you are changing. Take your time.”  
“Why are you so good to me? I caused so much pain to you literally and figuratively speaking as well…”  
“Because I knew that you have a good heart deep down under the mask of cruelty and unsolved traumas. Your pride is your biggest problem and your greatest force to keep you going. I fell in love with it in the very moment I laid my eyes on you.”  
“You were in heat and I have had a hard time with resisting the urge to jump on your cock and ride it until I collapse…” the prince admitted with a deep red blush on his face.  
His mate chuckled a little.  
“I’ve found your smell pretty arousing as well…” Goku admitted with a slight pinkish colour on his cheeks. “I wanted to hold you down and make you scream my name… I had to wait for so damn long.”  
Vegeta pulled him closer for a kiss. His tail caressed his lover’s arm.  
“Thank you… For everything.”  
“Pumpkin… You don’t have to thank anything.”  
“I… I hated that nickname… but from you… it sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry guys to make you wait so much :c I hope you like it <3


End file.
